The Peace Bringer
by Wookie of Magic
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the strongest mage the world has ever known. He has an important mission, but that won't stop him from being admired by the ladies...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Wookie of Magic here and this is my first ever fanfic! I wanted to write one for a while, but never got around to doing it. So now that I have taken the time to get stuff ready I think it's about time for me to start! This will be a Fairy Tail fanfiction, because it's my favorite anime (seriously I have a tattoo to prove it), and it will be a Natsu harem fic. He will be smarter, stronger (maybe a bit op, I'll see) and all together "better?" Anyways here we go.**

"I'm all fired up!" = Human Speech

" **I'm all fired up!" = Dragon/Demon Speech/Magic**

" _I'm all fired up!" = Human Thoughts_

" _ **I'm all fired up!" = Dragon/Demon Thoughts**_

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does, lucky bastard.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A cry can be heard in the distance of a large forest where the Fire Dragon King, Igneel lives.

" **Damnit! What the hell is that sound! It makes my brain feel like exploding!"**

The crying in the distance continues, seemingly increasing in volume every time it restarts. **"Well I guess I better go check it out just incase it could be dangerous"**

The giant scaly creature flies over to the opposite end of the forest, surprised at how far the sound was emanating from. _**"I know I have good hearing but damn that sound is loud!"**_ After about 2 minutes of flying and thinking to himself what could possibly be causing that noise, he finally gets to the place where the sound was coming from. When he lands he finds a human child, no more than 6 months, with a cry as loud as a dragon's roar. As he approaches the baby he senses large amounts of magical power being exerted as the child cries. _**"Is that power coming from this baby?!"**_ He gets close enough to see that the baby has small pink hair starting to come out of it's head.

" **This child. I can tell he is special. I will raise him to be the strongest human mage the world will ever know!"** Igneel gently picks him up and flies away to his area of the forest…

Meanwhile in a spiritual looking place 1 dragons is thinking over a lacrima showing Igneel resting with a child in his cave.

" **Hmm. This child has a lot of potential. Perhaps he is the one who will bring peace to the world…"**

 **Well, that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed! I plan on updating this every week maybe more often or vice versa because it all depends on how busy I am. Anyways, I'm signing off for this chapter. I might get a second one done today/tomorrow but I'm not sure. See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, readers! Sorry for the like month between chapters, I have been extremely busy with school. That and my laptop broke so I couldn't write for a week, then my charger broke so I couldn't write for another week (The Amazon delivery got delayed twice). Anyways this is Chapter 2 of The Peace Bringer. After like the next chapter he will join Fairy Tail, then maybe a couple Omakes, and then a time skip to the beginning of the canon story.**

 **Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. (P.S. I got one of my drawings of Natsu and Erza signed by him at NY Comic Con!)**

Igneel woke up. For a moment, he forgot about the previous day's events, until he saw the pink, sorry salmon, hair of the child that he found yesterday. For about another 4 hours (Jeez this kid can sleep), he sat there staring at the baby thinking about what he should do. He went through every possible scenario in his head. _**'I will fly to a nearby village and dump this boy there.'**_ He grabs the boy with his claw and leaves his cave. He prepares to take off however he senses a large, LARGE, amount of magic power. _**'It must be a dragon. But I've never met a dragon with this much power! It must rival mine and all the other dragon kings combined!'**_ What was most surprising however is that the power was coming from over 200 miles away.

" **Igneel, Fire Dragon King, friend to humans, and future father to this boy."**

The last comment surprised him. _**'Whoever this dragon is expects me to raise this child just because he says so!'**_

" **You must want to know who I am. To say it simply, I am the Dragon God. My name is Aeondrogia** (Pronounced Aay-on-droh-jeeah). **You may have heard of me in myths and legends.**

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like I would believe that YOU are the god of dragons!"**

" **You must have sensed my power from far away, am I right?"**

" **Yes… but I don't sense that power now."**

" **That's because I had to seal my power otherwise I would destroy the area we are in within 50 miles of hear with only a small fraction of my power. In fact, when you sensed me I was barely using 5%."**

" **WHAT! Ok so if you really are Aeondrogia, then what do you want with this boy?**

" **Well I was watching you take this boy when you did, and I noticed that he had a large amount of magic power, or a human child at least, however, I also realized that he is partly made of magic energy itself, therefore he has unlimited magical potential. Long story short I want you to train this boy to be the most powerful human mage there ever was and will be, to bring peace to the world. I have already managed to convince the other major Gods, including Ankhseram, who said that other dragons were beginning to find children and deciding to train them in their own magic."**

" **How is that even possible? I don't really care, but why me? Wouldn't he be better off with you training him!"**

" **Yes, and I will, in a way. I will give him the gift of knowledge of the world and its ways, and knowledge of several types of magics which will be useful to him. And if he ever reaches a point where I think he is ready, I will train him personally, whether it be in the near or distant future, or even never. Does that answer all your questions?"**

" **Mostly. However, my lord, I still have one. What exactly is the point where he would be deemed ready for you?"**

" **That my friend is not decided by me, or for that matter, any god. It is decided by 2 things in coordination with each other. Fate and him…"**

 **7 Years Later**

In the middle of the familiar forest where the Fire Dragon King Igneel lives, there now stands another. It is a salmon haired boy, about 7 and a half years old, barely able to stand, covered in sweat and blood. His body is not that of a normal 7-year old's. He is in perfect shape, that most others would dream of (I know I would). He has defined muscles and a 4 pack, not enough to stump his growth though still impressive. However, what is most interesting is that he has a blindfold on. If you would rewind the events, you would see that he was blocking Igneel's attacks as best he could.

" **Very good Natsu. You have improved greatly. I had to use 75% of my power and you lasted 2 hours. How about we take a break, then get to magic training.**

"Sure dad." Natsu looked down with sad eyes. Igneel noticed and became concerned.

" **What's wrong Natsu? Why are you so down?"**

"It's just, you keep saying the same thing, that I've improved. Yet you still don't even use more than ¾ of your power. I know, that I'm getting faster, growing my stamina and defense and all but, I'm not nearly strong enough to beat you, let alone even spar and last more than an hour against you.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! You beat ME!"** Igneel wiped a tear from his eye. **"Sorry. Now, while that is the eventual goal we still have time to train your strength in both aspects, physical and magical. However, those things you can also do by yourself with the help of humans. However, with this 'stuff', being trained by a dragon will make you 10 times as proficient in those areas.**

"Ok. Anyways I'm ready for more training!"

" **That's the spirit! Now come on it's time for you to learn some other magics since you've already almost mastered Fire Dragon Slayer magic."**

 **Believed to be about 5 months later, August X777**

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD! WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu was screaming and crying as much as much as he was when Igneel first found him. He was now 7 years and 11 months old (or was he?).

"I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR OVER A MONTH PLEASE COME OUT!"

In the distance, a short old man heard this and sighed. 'Great another one. Curse my kind nature.'

He proceeded to walk towards the direction of the crying.

As he made his way into a clearing, he saw a young boy emitting a large amount of magic power almost equivalent to his or Gildarts'. 'No way, this kid is amazing! Things would be interesting if he was in my guild, hehe.' He grinned as he thought the last sentence.

On the other hand, Natsu had finally started calming down. His head became clear enough to sense another magic power rivaling his own near the clearing he was own. He eventually could use his telepathy to read his thoughts and communicate with him. He only caught the last sentence. _'Guilds huh. Maybe I should join one to see what they are like. Igneel said that there was one called Fairy Tail that I should join.'_

" _Who's there, I can sense your magic power. It's not malevolent and I 'heard' you think about taking me to a guild."_

" _Ah, a telepathy mage. It would be useful for me to have you in my guild. It's called Fairy Tail, perhaps you've heard of it."_

" _First of all telepathy is only one of the magics I know. Second, sure I'll go with you. Fairy Tail, is actually the guild I was going to go to eventually anyways._

The old man walked towards Natsu and introduced himself. "My name is Makarov. 3rd Master of Fairy Tail. You?

"The names Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Well then Natsu lets go to Fairy Tail."

 **Sorry for the lack of details of his training, but I wanted to end up flashing back to it when he was asked to explain stuff. Anyways might be another chapter today or this week so yeah. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys. I am finding some more free time to do stuff, since I'm adjusting more to my schedule. However, I also have other hobbies like, drawing (currently coming up with some concepts for the cover of this story), playing music, video games/YouTube, and other stuff. So, I now need to make a new schedule and adjust to that for my free time. Anyways, enough personal stuff. Here is the new chapter!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, wish I did though.**

"This here is a train station." Makarov stated plainly, assuming that the pinkette boy that he found in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of a forest, did not know what a train station was. Natsu, on the other hand knew exactly what a train station was, due to Igneel, and his words exactly, **"…will not let his son grow up to be a complete idiot!"** So, in the end he decided to play along, for now, at least till he got to the guild. What he didn't know was what would be his eventual worst weakness. **'HA! Can't wait till he finds out about THAT!'**

"Wooooaahhh. So cool!" Makarov was explaining everything about train stations, while Natsu internally chuckled. Sooner or later, their train arrived, Makarov bought tickets and they boarded.

As soon as the train started moving however, was when all hell broke loose.

'Awww crap, I think I'm gonna be sick.' His faced turned green and the whole shabang.

Almost instantly, Makarov started laughing. 'This kid has such powerful magic energy emanating from him, yet he is defeated so easily!'

Natsu tried his best to say _"What are you laughing at old man!"_ But instead it came out as: "WWHHASHU LAU-!" and a fierce shutting of the mouth to stop his vomit from actually being vomited.

At this Makarov only laughed harder. And it continued this way for the entire 3 hour train ride to Magnolia.

 _ **About 3 ½ Hours Later…**_

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov practically shouted at the building, with his hands spread out. Natsu looked at him confused, wondering if he was trying to show off the size of it. He wasn't very impressed _'I thought that human buildings were supposed to be large. I mean it's big compared to people, but Igneel is more than 3x the size of the building.'_

"Well, let's go in then boy!" Natsu slightly growled at this, since from what he knew, the term "boy" would be an insult. He decided to get back at him with the same thing.

"Whatever you say gramps!" Natsu smirked while Makarov did a spit take. From what he saw so far of the boy he was kind and good mannered, so this was unexpected to him. As the boy walked towards the building, marching with a smirk on his face, Makarov decided that this would be the start of his and the boys constant bombarding of each other. _'This will be a fun relationship, I can tell already!'_

They walked up to the doors and stood there contemplating what entrance they should do to surprise the guild the most. They decided. They would walk in holding hands and skipping with Makarov in his giant form, singing "lalalalala". And they did exactly that. Of course Makarov had second thoughts since they would destroy the front entrance, but it was worth it.

 _ **SMASH!**_

" **L** a **la** lal **a!"** They sang simultaneously. The entire, guild including Laxus, all looked in shock, eyes twitching, and almost immediately sweat dropped at their behavior.

"Hey who is the new kid." Laxus asked calmly, regaining his composure.

"Name's Natsu, how about you!" Natsu asked semi-excitedly, as he sensed something peculiar in his magic, dare he say, familiar.

"My name is Laxus. What are you so cheery about anyways?"

"Oh well this is the first time I have ever met other mages before. That and your magic is intriguing me. It seems familiar to me."

"Do you use lightning magic?"

"No, I use Fire Magic, and a little bit of others that can be useful." The last bit he said telepathically to him, mildly surprising and amusing him at the same time.

"Well hope you figure out why my magic is interesting. But you seem relatively competent for your age, so I hope we can see how strong you are along with."

"If that's a challenge, then I accept. Just right now's not the time. I hope we can be good acquaintances."

"Same back to you. Anyways, I'm going out on a job…" Freed smiled brightly and had stars in his eyes. "…by myself." You can imagine what happens next.

"Boy wait. How 'bout you take Natsu here with you, he is joining the guild after all. He can get a taste of how missions play out with an s class wizard."

"Sure gramps, why not. He shouldn't be that annoying. In fact, depending on how you do I may even give you a cut of the pay." The last part was said to Natsu, who grimaced.

"Don't patronize me. Either way, some jewel would be great to jumpstart my life in Magnolia."

The duo walked toward the door. Freed crying in the background, Laxus and Natsu suddenly looked at each other and smirked. All of the members would have thought that they had known each other for a while cause of the looks on their faces. On their side, Natsu had an idea of why their magic was similar so he wanted to test out something that can get him closer to proving it. He asked him telepathically if he can turn into lightning. When Laxus replied yes, they both realized what the other was thinking. And almost in an instant, the two turned into fire and lightning, and blasted through the broken doorway at high speeds.

 **So what do you guys think! I gave Natsu Laxus' ability to turn into his dragon slayer element. Anyways I am on a tight schedule with this chapter, so I gotta wrap it up. Wookie, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, I first off want to say that I am very sorry. I took a break from pretty much all of society in the past 6 months or so. I stopped communicating with friends, playing games, and started slacking in school, due to overwhelming stress (eventually applied for home instruction for the rest of the year). As an extension, I stopped writing and doing anything other than music, as that is my outlet. I've also been stressed with my health, if you guys don't know, I have Type 1 Diabetes, and am still managing it, as I have only had it for about a year. I've had very bad headaches, migraines, and dizziness. We don't know why, so stuff. As a result, I went into a really bad depression, because of my already serious case of depression, anxiety, stress, etc. I hope you can forgive me, and thanks for the support from the people who wanted me to update or messaged me. I didn't respond to all of them, but that was because of my own laziness. Sorry. (P.S I finally learned how to do Line Breaks!)  
**

 **Anyways, enough of the personal stuff, lets continue where I left off. (I started writing this chapter and never finished)**

The instant that the doors blew open was when everyone realized what just happened. They stayed there with the same looks on their faces for another 10 minutes, when they spotted a figure in the distance. Along with the figure was a giant cart of luggage that gave away exactly who it was before they even came close enough for people to see color.

"ERZA'S BACK!" shouted a random guild member that no one really cares about (too harsh?). Everyone immediately went back to doing what they were, but still being careful about not making to much of a ruckus. As she came through the already open doors she looked like she was about to yell at them for fighting, which is when everyone realized that half of her hair looked like she was struck by lightning, and the other half was scorched. She then proceeded to do just that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHO THOUGHT I WAS A GOOD IDEA TO THROW FIRE AND LIGHTNING THROUGH THE DOORS!... Wait, the thunder legion is here so, where's Laxus?"

Everyone immediately sweatdropped at her behavior and sudden change of mood, except for of course Freed who burst out crying. It was Master Makarov who decided to explain.

"I brought a new recruit here not too long ago and then I offered him to go on a job with Laxus who was just about to leave. Laxus accepted, surprisingly, when out of nowhere, they burst through the doors, Laxus turning into his lightning, and the new kid, Natsu, into his fire."

Erza being her irrationally irritable (sorry couldn't help myself), plus her recent introduction to puberty, had scared the guild members, either by being angry or the complete opposite and calm. This time it was the latter. An eerie silence washed over the building, as Erza began contemplating… something. And let me tell you, that is never good.

"Master, may you tell me why you decided Laxus would be a better companion to show him the basics? You know as much as I do that he can be very narcissistic at times, and is an all around hooligan." She continued, "I think I would be a better choice as to shape the new member into a respectable and *cough* _obedient*_ cough* man."

With the silence now broken, people had let out a sigh of relief. Unknown to them, a certain redhead had started scheming and how to properly punish the new member for damaging the doors _"and my hair!"_ Her internal debate continued, and Warren, the resident telepath, could swear he saw two tiny Erza's on her shoulders. Both wore her normal armor, while one had her hair ominously shadowed and flailing with red eyes (think Kushina as the Red Hot Habanero) while the other had a mini horse and a sparkle in her eye (think Krista from AoT as her nice personality).

" _ **Take the new guy and decimate him in battle! Then tell Makarov that Laxus did something awful…MUWAHAHAHAHA"**_ _"Maybe we should just let them be, they're just having fun."_ _"No, we must punish them…I agree with sat… sorry I mean dark me."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a small village that the author is too lazy to name…**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" One could hear the laughter of a scarred teenage blonde through the entire train station and outside too.

Natsu could only fume at Laxus who was pissing himself with laughter because of a certain condition of the salmon-ette. One by one, tick marks began showing up until he finally burst. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT YOU ASSHOLE. SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD. MY PAIN IS NOT SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT!" Laxus retorted while calming down "Oh yeah, watcha gonna do 'bout it pinky."

 *** THE FOLLOWING STATEMENTS HAVE BEEN CENSORED DUE TO EXTREME OBSCENITY THAT NOT EVEN I CAN COMPREHEND***

After everything was sorted and both mages regained there composure, Laxus suggested going to the mayor to tell him that they are here and for more info. It was now that Natsu finally noticed something. "Umm… What's the job that we are doing?" It was now that Laxus again started laughing, though not as hard, that he had told him on the train ride. Thus began the growing frustration of Natsu with his soon to be determined fellow dragon slayer. They arrived at the mayors office and then saw something they would both be forever scarred by…

There, about to leave the moderately sized building, was a plump man, who was only slightly taller than Natsu. He was bald, with a strand of hair poking out. He had a necklace of shiny golden rings with a red chain going through them. What stood out most, however, was the pink tutu he was wearing with a pair of wings sprouting out the back. He sported a large amount of makeup and had a constant blush on his cheeks. He turned around and shouted…

"HEEEYYYY BOOYYYYSSS!"

* * *

 **All right, the chapter is over. I'm going to try and write as much as possible, and finish this story before moving on to anything else. I most likely will not do so very often starting around October, as I have to re-adjust to school and work on my music as a form of stress relief. I will try my best to update at least twice a month, but even that is uncertain. Anyways, I'm off to vacation on Saturday. I'll be doing my Summer HW, and will try to post a chapter or two if I can. Oh, and I will try to start doing more YouTube, so subscribe if you want to here: channel/UCCZrKGB2j2qkokTI3Z2Cl1Q.**

 **I'll be seeing soon (hopefully)**

 **-WoF**


	5. Update!

**Hello people who have read, followed and favorited and even reviewed. Your support greatly encourages me to do this more. I wanted to post this update to let you know how ujluunl I am when it comes to schedules. I planned something last month, and it didn't work out as you can see.**

 **Please forgive me as I have been stressing over some issues I had with a new guitar I bought.**

 **Either way, that is no excuse for taking this long of a break between every chapter so I propose this. If I start posting more often, I will need some support for my music. Once my EP comes out, I will post a link in my bio. I want any of you out there who are fans of Progressive Metal or know anyone who is to listen to it, tell me what you think, and spread it. All is appreciated, and I will post more often, I promise.**

 **Anyways I'm signing out for now, a new chapter will be posted later today or tomorrow so WoF out.**


End file.
